Manejo de daño colateral
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Illya está en una misión y sus compañeros no pueden evitar estar preocupados.


\- Ya debería haber salido de ahí. – Napoleon había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho, para no tomar la radio y tratar de comunicarse con Illya. – Y no puedo llamarlo, porque no tengo forma de saber si está escondiéndose y hacerlo revelaría su posición y… - Gaby lo abrazó por el cuello, tan preocupada como él. – Contacta a Waverly, él tiene ojos y oídos en el lugar, él tiene que saber que carajo está sucediendo allá.

Gaby tomó la radio, buscando la señal del cuartel general de UNCLE, mientras Solo caminaba a lo largo de la habitación, abriendo y cerrando los puños nerviosamente.

\- Canal D, abierto. – Gaby dio su número clave y pidió que la comunicarán con Waverly. Pasaron un par de minutos en que lo que único que se escuchaba en el lugar era la estática de la radio.

\- Hola querida, justo iba a comunicarme con ustedes. – Solo se acercó a donde Gaby escuchaba con atención la radio, maldiciendo entre dientes. – Un vehículo está casi listo para llevarlos al fuerte Kincher.

\- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en ordenar una misión de extracción? Maldita sea, Alexander, para cuando lleguemos ahí quizá sea demasiado tarde. – Solo había tomado la radio de manos de Gaby, furioso.

\- Quizá porqué no se trata de eso. La misión de Kuryakin fue un éxito y conseguimos asegurar el armamento y los planos. – Gaby y Solo se miraban, confundidos. – Los necesito ahí para control de daños. Digamos que nos enfrentamos a una situación delicada que requiere de sus talentos especiales para ser controlada.

Solo se pasó una mano por el rostro y Gaby dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- Luego de completar su misión y darle acceso a nuestro equipo a las instalaciones para asegurar las armas y los planos, nuestro amigo mutuo se encerró con algunos de los guardias que vigilaban el lugar y por lo que se me ha informado, la pelea siguió por algunos minutos. Kuryakin no responde la radio, pero tenemos visual de que sigue con vida, aunque no podemos decir lo mismo del resto de los que estaban ahí. - Del otro lado de la radio pudieron escuchar papeleo y murmullos. – El vehículo está listo. Resuelvan esto rápido, yo me encargaré de manejar el daño colateral.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el trayecto que tomó casi una hora. Ambos temían lo que se encontrarían a su llegada, pero se aferraban a la esperanza de que las cosas no fueran tan terribles como todos suponían.

El equipo de apoyo los recibió, dejando la situación en sus manos. Gaby tomó la radio, informándole a Illya que ella y Solo estaba ahí, que podía salir y que todos podían volver a casa. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio y finalmente la gran puerta de acero se abrió, pero nadie salió.

Decidieron que primero entraría él y luego de analizar la situación, la daría la señal para seguirlo.

Solo tomó su arma y entró al lugar. A la distancia se podía escucha el ruido de los cortos eléctricos y de cosas siendo destruidas. Quitó el seguro del arma al acercarse al fondo del edificio, deteniéndose cuando la figura de Illya apareció frente a él.

Tres hombres estaban atados en una de las esquinas de la habitación, inconcientes y muy golpeados, pero vivos, al menos a primera vista. Illya estaba en la esquina opuesta, caminando en círculos en el reducido espacio, como un animal salvaje encerrado, listo para atacar a la primera señal de provocación.

Solo guardó su arma luego de darse cuenta de que su compañero no se había dado cuenta aun de su presencia en la habitación. Encendió la radio, dejando abierta la señal para que Gaby pudiera escuchar lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

Se quedó quieto y en silencio, vigilando los movimientos de Illya, tratando de no sobresaltarlo.

\- ¿Vienes armado, vaquero?

* * *

\- ¿De quién fue la estúpida idea de mandarlo solo en una misión? – Gaby se había comunicado con Kuryakin luego de que Solo entrará en las instalaciones.

\- Mía, por supuesto. Era el agente indicado para esta misión en particular. – Gaby escuchaba a su jefe con el ceño fruncido, furiosa. – Se necesitaba un ataque directo y potente y Kuryakin es perfecto para esto.

\- Illya no es un tanque de guerra, Alexander. Ponerlo en esta clase de situaciones a propósito es… - Gaby se mordió los labios, incapaz de terminar la frase.

\- Mis superiores siguen cuestionándome sobre su permanencia en el equipo, Gaby querida. Tengo que probarles que es un agente efectivo y confiable, de lo contrario, lo enviarían de nuevo a Moscú y sabemos muy bien que allá no contará con el apoyo que el señor Solo y tú pueden darle. – Gaby se limpió las lágrimas de rabia que rodaban por sus mejillas. – Sáquenlo de ahí a salvo y podemos considerar esto como una pequeña victoria, ¿de acuerdo?

Escuchó la voz de Illya a través de la radio de Solo y su corazón se aceleró. Cortó la comunicación con Waverly y escuchó con atención.

* * *

\- En caso de que necesitarás ayuda, pero veo que no es necesario. – Solo dio un par de pasos en dirección de Illya, quien se echó hacía atrás, buscando refugio en el fondo de la habitación. - ¿Listo para irnos a casa?

\- Si fuera tu, no daría un paso más. – Solo se detuvo. Desde esa distancia podía ver que Illya sangraba de una herida en el hombro derecho. Sus nudillos estaban ensangrentados y su cuerpo entero estaba en tensión, listo para defenderse.

\- Si tu fueras yo, ignorarías lo que acabas de decir y me dejarías acercarme para revisar esa herida. – Solo señaló su hombro e Illya bajó la vista, la confusión en su rostro, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de que había sido herido. – Tu sabes que es cierto, ¿no es así?

Illya levantó la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la de Solo. Se quedaron así por un momento, sin hablar y sin moverse, hasta que Illya asintió con la cabeza y echó a andar para encontrarse con Solo a medio camino. Este no perdió el tiempo y sacó un par de vendas del _tacvest_ que le hicieron usar para entrar al lugar. Hizo que Illya se sentara y realizó una curación temporal, para luego darle la señal a Gaby para entrar.

Solo les dio espacio cuando Gaby entró y salieron cuando Illya estuvo listo para hacerlo. Se reportaron con Waverly en el viaje de regreso y se decidió que al día siguiente Illya se presentaría frente a los jefes para dar una declaración. El trayecto de vuelta a casa transcurrió en silencio, con Gaby con la vista fija en Illya que dormitaba a ratos, mientras Solo mantenía la mirada fija en el camino frente a ellos.

Hicieron una parada en el hospital militar que atendía a los miembros de UNCLE para atender la herida de Illya. La bala había atravesado el hombro y el daño había sido menor, pero tuvieron que coserlo y darle antibióticos y analgésicos y ponerle el brazo en un cabestrillo. Tomaron un taxi para ir al hotel en que se hospedaban y donde los tres compartían una suite y la incomodidad crecía mientras iban acercándose a su destino.

* * *

\- Necesitamos preparar la versión de la historia que le contarás a los jefes mañana, pero antes, conocer la verdad de lo que sucedido es la prioridad aquí. – Solo comenzó a hablar nada más cerrar la puerta de la suite tras ellos. Illya lo ignoro y se encaminó a la habitación del fondo, quitándose el cabestrillo para poder cambiarse la ropa cubierta de sangre y polvo, a pesar de las protestas de Gaby, quien le dirigió una mirada cargada de molestia a Solo, quien se dejó caer en el sofá del saloncito.

\- La misión había sido completada, el objetivo alcanzado. ¿Era necesario, realmente necesario, encerrarte con el personal capturado y propinarles una paliza monumental? – Illya se había cubierto con una bata y parecía estar preparándose para tomar un baño, manteniendo la actitud de displicente ignorancia sobre las preguntas de Solo.

\- Weverly consideró pertinente hacer notar que sus superiores tienen serias dudas sobre tu permanencia en la organización y que esta misión serviría para convencerlos de darte el beneficio de la duda y probar que eres un elemento indispensable para sus intereses. – Gaby se unió a la conversación y sus palabras atrajeron la atención de sus colegas. – Lo que sucedió ciertamente no ayuda en absoluto a tu causa, Illya.

\- Así que, ¿vas a decirnos que pasó allá para poder encontrar una solución al gran problema que traemos encima? – Solo se plantó frente a Illya, quien respondió encaminándose al bar de la habitación, preparando bebidas para todos. Solo y Gaby tomaron asiento, esperando a que Illya comenzará a hablar.

\- ¿Decir que lo siento sería suficiente para ustedes? – Solo se cubrió el rostro con las manos y Gaby le dirigió una media sonrisa. – Siendo honesto, no tengo una respuesta que satisfaga su preocupación o reduzca las dudas de los jefes. Estaba en esa misión sin apoyo, conectado con el equipo de respaldo solo por radio, con instrucciones de entrar, recuperar información y hacer todo el daño posible a las instalaciones. – Solo y Gaby se miraron, confirmando sus sospechas sobre las intenciones de Waverly al enviar a Illya. – Extraída la información requerida, destruí el equipo para deshacerme de cualquier copia existente de los planos. Entregué el material a los hombres de Waverly y, aparentemente, eso era todo.

Illya guardó silencio, un silencio que se extendió por un par de minutos. Illya se removía inquieto bajo la mirada de un ligeramente desesperado Solo y una Gaby muy preocupada.

\- Esta misión era demasiado sencilla para mí, luego de horas de espera para completar mis órdenes, todo terminó en no sé, ¿veinte minutos? ¿con mínima resistencia? – Solo dejó escapar una risa nerviosa que hizo que Illya se mordiera los labios, molesto. – Me sentía, no sé como explicárselos, como un barril de pólvora con la mecha encendida al que habían puesto en contención para evitar la explosión. Así que tomé la única decisión posible.

\- ¿Golpear prisioneros? – Gaby dijo con incredulidad y Solo soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- Supongo que es lo que Illya acostumbra hacer para hacer estallar un barril de pólvora con el menor daño colateral posible. – Solo le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Illya, aparentemente satisfecho con la explicación. – La próxima vez que decidas hace algo así, te sugiero se lo hagas saber a alguno de nosotros, para evitar caer en malas interpretaciones, ¿estamos? – Illya sonrió, poniéndose de pie, para luego dejarse caer sobre Solo, cuando las piernas se negaron a responderle.

\- Los medicamentos y la pérdida de sangre están empezando a hacer efecto, me imagino. Gaby, dulzura, ayúdame a llevar a nuestro buen amigo a su cama. – Illya intentó apartar a Solo, dando un par de pasos tambaleantes, pero ya Gaby estaba a su lado, ayudando a su compañero a llevarlo al fondo de la habitación.

Con cuidado lo colocaron sobre la cama, quitándole las pesadas botas y volviendo a ponerle el cabestrillo, acomodando las almohadas hasta dejarlo en una posición confortable para dejarle dormir un rato.

La mano de Illya atrapó la de Solo, apretándola con fuerza. Gaby ya se había recostado a su lado en la amplia cama y, con un muy exagerado gesto de exasperación, le señaló con la mirada el otro extremo de la cama.

\- Todo esto está volviéndose un tanto ridículo. Para nuestra próxima misión sugiero pedir una habitación con una cama más grande en lugar de dos habitaciones dobles. – Se quitó las botas y el uniforme y se recostó al lado de Illya. Luego de un par de minutos en que todos encontraron la forma de sentirse cómodos sin el riesgo de caerse de la cama, se quedaron quietos y en silencio.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando los labios de Illya encontraron su camino tras la oreja de Solo y un suave gemido de Gaby dejó muy en claro que dormir no estaba en los planes para esa noche.

\- ¿Aun está encendida la mecha, Kuryakin?

\- ¿Por qué no vas y lo compruebas tu mismo, Vaquero?

\- Si no se callan en este preciso momento, juro que…


End file.
